1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to phonographs, and particularly to an improved phonograph having an improved tone arm and structure associated therewith for automatically returning the tone arm to its rest position.
It is desirable to produce phonographs that are of simple design, rugged, durable, reliable, safe and yet capable of simulating adult phonographs with regard to operation, sound reproduction and other qualities. Such phonographs provide an attractive and appealing toy for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phonographs are known having a tone arm assembly comprising a rigid lever pivoted on a pivot between the ends thereof, and having a needle-cartridge secured to one end for engaging a record on a turntable. A balance mechanism is secured to the other end of the lever for adjusting the pressure exerted by the needle on the record. Such tone arm assemblies are formed from highly precise parts and are extremely delicate in design, manufacture and operation. A problem with such tone arm assemblies is that they are ill suited for phonographs which are subjected to rough handling by children. Downward and upward (lifting) pressure exerted by a youngster on the needle-cartridge end of the lever, and sliding of the arm and needle across the record generally results in extensive and often irreparable damage to the record and/or tone arm.